1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to hot milk dispensers.
2. Description of Prior Art
The invention relates more particularly to dispensing hot milk in a kitchen or cafe outlet. It is usual to have such a dispenser for use with and often incorporated in a coffee maker, or similar. Typically, this enable cappuccino coffee or similar beverages to be mixed up or dispensed at a common location.
It is well-known to prepare frothed milk by flowing steam from a nozzle in to a surface of cold milk in a vessel and skilfully moving the vessel up and down relative to the end of the nozzle. It is also known to heat up milk by immersing and keeping the nozzle below the surface of cold milk to prepare hot milk that is not frothed. Non-frothed milk should have no foaming at the surface of the milk and be generally hot enough not to affect any coffee that it is added to, for example. In any event, although the same equipment may be used for producing hot frothed milk or hot non-frothed milk, nozzle adjustments, often manually controlled, must be made during or for producing one or the other.